You're Mine
by SunYeonFany
Summary: Just read it. It's SasuHina


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ^^

Ch. 1 - She's Mine

Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's ex-Avenger was not a jealous man. No siree. Nu-uh. Never. _Dammit!_ Okay, he's probably jealous. Just ten steps away, his caretaker Hyuuga Hinata was flirting with none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Of all people?! It has to be the _dobe, _the idiot blonde wannabe Hokage. Okay maybe Chouji is also a bad choice to flirt with, but still, Naruto was his rival since Academy days. They were both laughing and their bodies was just inches away from each other. Hn, that girl. Hyuuga Hinata was supposed to be his._  
><em>

Uchiha Sasuke did not know when but he just knew that he love Hinata. The word 'love' gave him shivers and he knew he was not capable of feeling such things. But just looking at the pale goddess, he knew, he was in love. That damn girl. On the first month of him returning to Konoha, he was given two caretakers. One was Haruno Sakura and the other was Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura didn't last for an hour before the avenger kicked her out of the house. Literally. Sasuke and Hinata didn't talk for two months. Hinata would just made him breakfast, lunch and dinner and on the weekends, the Hyuuga would clean his house. The time they had a normal conversation is when Hinata came by his house _drunk _in the middle of the night. He might not consider it normal since the Hyuuga was slurring every time she talks.

Hyuuga Hinata's face was flushed and her breath smells like alcohol. She was smirking at Sasuke while holding a bottle of sake. She threw the bottle at Sasuke which startled the Avenger but caught the bottle in his hands and scowled at the Hyuuga.

"Don't give me that bullshit of a face, Uchiha!" Hinata barked. Sasuke's eyes widened in shocked. Woah! Was that the shy, timid Hyuuga who's been taking care of him? Sasuke was sure it was a dream until he felt a slap on his cheek. For the third time around, he was shocked. He had been slapped by a girl! And it hurts!

"Why'd you do that?!" Sasuke growled holding Hinata's hands with his own.

"Why are you acting like a dick every time!? I've been cleaning your house for the last four months and I can't even hear a single 'thank you'. Hell, you didn't even talk to me once! Why?! Do I smell bad? Do I look ugly? Or does my breath stinks? You know what? Don't answer! I hate you! I hate you! You're a dick! One big ugly looking duck! You look like a duck, yes! Fine I said it out loud." Hinata scowled at Sasuke while the avenger was having the time of his life widening his eyes literally at the words coming out of the Hyuuga's mouth. "I've been keeping that to myself. But tonight I'm tellin' it that you look like a duck. A raven duck. Hate you, Uchiha Sasuke...but your probably the handsomest duck I've ever seen."

With those words, Hinata fell on the Uchiha's arms snoring softly. The Uchiha was left gaping, holding the Hyuuga while his face blush. Yes, blush. He didn't know he could blush. But right now, inside the Uchiha mansion, the last Uchiha of Konoha was left blushing. That was when he knew, he loved the Hyuuga heiress. He put Hinata on his bed and brush away some strands in her eyes, staring at her soft skin. His ears turned red as he kissed the Hyuuga's nose and practically run out of his room.

The next morning, he was excited to see the Hyuuga on his bed, but by the time he woke up, the Hyuuga was already gone. Sasuke tried to find her but it was like Hinata was avoiding him. It has been a week since then and every time he walked out of the Uchiha mansion, villagers would scatter away, afraid of the dark aura he was spreading. That was when he saw Hinata and Naruto constantly flirting. Before he could think, he stormed towards them and scowled.

"What's your problem, teme!?" Naruto growled.

"My problem is you, dobe. Get away from Hinata!"

"Why?"

"Because..because she's mine!" Sasuke shouted, causing some of the villagers to stop and watched the scene unfold. Hinata's face glowed red so does Sasuke's ears. Neither notice since both were busy minding something else. Naruto started laughing causing the Uchiha to clenched his jaw in anger.

"She's yours? Hahahahaha! I didn't know you could make a joke, buddy! You don't even know, Hinata. What's her favorite food? Color? Her favorite flower? Animals? Season? You don't own her man! Hahahahaha!" Sasuke's eye twitched while Naruto continued laughing. "I, on the other hand know everything about her. And I can't see any of your marks on her. Give it up, Sasuke. Hinata's not yours, cause she doesn't like you."

Sasuke blinked trying to comprehend Naruto words. Come to think of it, the dobe was right for once. He doesn't know anything about her. He doesn't know what kind of underwear she even wear at night. How could he let that happen? Staring at the two of them, Sasuke suddenly felt pain on his chest are. He put his hand over his chest and felt his painfully beating heart. Sasuke's eyes maneuvered towards Hinata and she was staring at him worriedly. Naruto had stopped laughing. Sasuke glared at the two of them, his ears still red.

"Fine, I don't know anything about her! But I know she have a dirty mouth when she's drunk! And she told he I'm the handsomest...duck she had ever seen!"

Sasuke disappeared in front of them and Naruto stifled a laugh. Hinata's face exploded in a red hue while her hand was calming her heart. Sasuke looked so hopeless...and freakingly handsome. His ears were red, his eyes held sadness with a bit of determination and he was just so cute to Hinata. Naruto was now rolling on the floor laughing and Hinata frowned at him.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata trailed off. Naruto jumped to his feet and wiped his eyes.

"Go now, Hinata. Jeez, didn't know that bastard would get jealous. Doesn't he know that Sakura's my fiancee now? And why'd you run out his house anyway?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well because, I got shy. I mean, I remembered calling him duck, not even once. And I slapped him that night because I was drunk and when I'm drunk that is when I'm tough enough to fight with him. I started liking him during the first month I'm in his house. You know, just like you said. Sasuke is caring in his own way, but he doesn't talk to me so I always gets upset. But, you know...I really like him." Hinata said with flushed face.

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head. "Then go already. That bastard is probably whining about me being an idiot and stealing his woman. This jealousy scene we made is enough proof that he like you right?"

Hinata nodded, smiling bashfully. "Yes. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata ran towards the Uchiha mansion with the largest smile she ever wore. Breathing steadily she opened the door and saw Sasuke sulking on the kitchen table with a booze on his hand.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata called softly and she watched the Uchiha stiffened before turning around, looking at her.

"Hinata."

"Why are you drinking a sake? And why'd you run off?" Hinata asked, walking towards him.

"I wanted to, and I ran off because I'm just embarrassing myself." Sasuke said as he sipped his sake. Hinata smiled thinly, amused that this what a conversation with Sasuke looks like. He's still sober and he doesn't look like someone who would be drunk with just a bottle of sake. Hinata for the first time in her life would act boldly without the help of an alcohol.

Hinata took the sake out of his hands and drank the contain in it. Okay, maybe she needed a little boost. Sasuke tried to glare at her but it ended so soon when Hinata sat on his lap, staring at his dark eyes with her pale ones. Hinata shivered involuntary and swallowed the lump on her throat seeing Sasuke's priceless expression.

"So, tell me, Uchiha Sasuke. Why are you jealous back there?"

Sasuke swallowed the thought that Hinata was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. This wasn't heaven was it? No, of course not. If he die, he knew he was going to hell. So, this must be real. Putting his arms around Hinata's waist, he squeezed and saw how Hinata bit her lip. Sasuke exhaled and stared back at Hinata.

"Because like I said, you're mine."

Hinata shook her head, standing up, already missing the warmth of Sasuke's arms around her. But she needed to act. Stay focus. "I'm not yours, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Tell me, Hinata. Is Naruto your boyfriend? How can you be mine?"

"Naruto and Sakura are engaged, idiot." God, how powerful she felt right now. Sasuke paused at the information but shrugged it off and put his arms on her waist, hugging her from behind. His breath tickles her and Hinata wanted to stay stoic.

"I think I know how you can be mine." Sasuke said huskily. Before Hinata could asked what he meant, he pushed her onto a nearby wall and planted his lips on her neck. Sasuke loved her soft skin. He kissed her tenderly before licking it and sucking her, marking her as his own. Pushing away her hair, he deepened his mark causing Hinata to moan. Breaking his lustful kiss on her neck, he lick her earlobe and whispered. "Now, you're mine Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata panted, clutching Sasuke's shirt, unaware to the fact that Sasuke's hands were on her butt and he was carrying her towards his master's bedroom. Hinata kissed Sasuke's forehead and whispered. "You're still a raven duck. A unique duck. Handsomest duck...Uchiha Sasuke."

END

A/n: Lame. Very lame. Well read my reasons. I'm drunk right now, which is why this one-shot is horrible but don't worry, I'll post a story tomorrow with me sober,of course. 'Kay, bye.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


End file.
